Lead character
Jack joins the pups One morning in Adventure Bay, the pups were on a mission paw rescue. Chase: PAW patrol mission paw is ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: thanks for hustling pups. The earl of barkingburg just called. Him and the princess found Sweetie playing with a runaway German shepherd/ cockapoo mixed pup, identical to both Chase and Skye. They said he knows Chase and Skye and that the pup is their son. Jack, his name is. Chase: JACK?!! Skye:JACK?!! Everyone: Skye and Chase's son?! Ryder: pups, focus. Chase, Skye I need you two to get Jack and bring him to mission paw HQ. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky I need you three here for backup, in case we need you. Zuma, Everest, Elsa, help Chase and Skye, Tracker follow me in your stealth cruiser. We may need your cables to get Sweetie away from Jack. Mission paw is on a roll. All run into the mission paw patroller and follow Ryder to where Jack and Sweetie were playing while the princess and earl stayed inside the castle, waiting for the paw patrol to take Jack to the mission paw HQ. Chase was the first to arrive at the castle. Chase: Jack, son, where are you? Jack?! Jack: dad? Dad I'm over here! Help, I'm stuck under a pile of rubble, HELP!!! Skye: Chase, can you see him? Chase?! Jack: mum? Help?! Ryder: what's up pups? Is something wrong? Chase: Jack is stuck. he needs help. We need Rubble, now. Our son is in danger of being harmed, he's going to be killed by the amount of rubble crushing his insides. Ryder: don't worry Chase, I'll call Rubble. We're not that far from the mission paw HQ. Rubble: Lets dig it!! Rubble arrives but is knocked off his rig by a powerful force. He could not move his left paw. Ryder: Rubble, are you OK? Rubble: (whines and winces) yes I'm fine... Ow!! no I'm hurt! Chase: son, it's dad, I'm coming in to get you!! Hold on!! Jack: dad, I know who did this, Sweetie is behind all this. I'm so sorry for running away from you and mum when we lived here, so sorry dad. Ryder: Chase, you and Skye lived here, with Jack? Jack: yes mum and dad lived here in barkingburg. Chase: well it all started when me and Skye were both living in barkingburg.(flashback) we would run about all day long. But I would go out to get food for Skye, this is before we had Jack. Every day was the same until Jack arrived. He was a natural born leader. He was our son. We would teach him everything we knew. One stormy night Jack was so scared that he jumped on top of us..... Chase: son, what is it? Baby Jack: I'm scared. Skye: listen, there's nothing to worry about. Now, go to bed. Chase: honey, let Jack sleep with us tonight, the poor thing. Skye: ok but only for one night. Baby Jack: yes! Thanks mum, thanks dad. Chase: your welcome son. Chase: (flashback continues) the next morning Jack was missing, we searched everywhere but could not find him. Both of us were getting worried. Skye, Jack and me were supposed to catch a boat to Adventure Bay. Minutes later my senses kicked in. My nose was right against the cobble stone path, I knew where Jack was. Before Skye could chase me I was nowhere to be seen, Jack was right in front of my nose. He was in big trouble with both me and Skye. I dragged Jack onto the boat but he scratched my nose. He ran off but said... Baby Jack: I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. Forever. Chase: No you are not. You are coming with us, boy!! Jack: No I'm not. You can't make me, dad! Chase: I'm your father and you are my son. Both me and your mother care about your safety. Come with us, please, son. Do it for daddy, please? Baby Jack: no, I'm not going any where, you can't make me. Chase: we're only trying to protect you. We care about you, don't you care about your safety? Baby Jack: well, yeah but— Baby Sweetie walks up to Jack. Baby Sweetie: hi Jack, whose this?(points towards Chase) Baby Jack: he's.... My dad, my ungrateful father. Wanna play a game of pup in the mud or something else, Sweetie? Baby Sweetie: I would like to play tag.... Your it! Baby Jack: it is on, Sweetie! Skye: (flashback continues) I didn't know until Chase came onto the ship shouting at Jack, Chase's scratched nose, muzzle and ears were bleeding, his eyes watering. Chase: you'll be sorry about not coming with us to Adventure Bay, you'll be sorry!!! Baby Jack: oh yeah? Why don't you come and get me.... Father!!! Skye: (flashback continues) Chase decided that he would jump off the boat and throw Jack onto the boat before he jumped on it himself. Baby Jack: Trust me, this is worse than I thought it would be. Chase: You'll be fine when we get to Adventure Bay, trust us. Jack: (flashback continues) we arrived in Adventure Bay after 2 weeks. I stayed hidden from mum and dad so that I would go back to barkingburg. I got caught the by dad and he dragged me onto the pier. I howled at the top of my voice. The cops came and arrested Dad. Mum was so mad at me that she nearly tore me apart. I ran off but mum chased after me. There was only one way for me to escape, I leapt onto the dustbin next too me but fell on my back. I heard a huge SNAP!! I had broken my back. Mum rushed me to Katie's and then rushed to the police station to prove dad's innocence. I stayed in the clinic with Katie, waiting for mum and dad to arrive. Mum had bailed dad out of jail and said that when I recover, I would be sentenced to solitary confinement and I would have a tag on my right back paw. (flashback ends) IRL Chase: you still are coming to Adventure Bay, whether you want to or not! Ryder, get him! Jack: that was years ago, dad. Don't bother coming close. These claws will be scratching human skin tonight. Chase: Ryder, I'll get him. Skye, wanna help? Skye: Chase, he's our son. Talk to him. Chase: fine, I'll talk to him and persuade him to come aboard the mission paw patroller and to the mission paw HQ. Chase ran up to Jack and persuaded him to come aboard the mission paw patroller and mission paw HQ. End theme Ryder: pups I have an announcement... I've found Jack a new home...... Chase: I'll miss you son... Carry on Ryder, I'm all ears!!! Tracker: hey, that's my line!! Chase: SORRY Tracker (!) go ahead Ryder. Ryder: as I was saying, Jack is an honourable member of the PAW patrol... Welcome aboard, Jack. Jack: thank you Ryder.. thanks pups, thanks mum, dad. This is officially the best day EVER!! Chase: what job will Jack be doing, Ryder? Ryder: he'll be the best pound dog that ever lived. He will work as a lost and found pup. His job will be to pick up strays and hand them over to the pound. I'll start building his pup house and pound truck.. night, pups. Before I forget, Jack, there's a surprise inside the elevator, Chase, Skye, Rocky, go up with him. Pups: yes sir Ryder sir... All four pups head into the elevator and the elevator rises and the pups put on their gear. Chase has his police uniform and pup pack. Skye has her aviator goggles, uniform and pup pack and Rocky wears his baseball cap, uniform and pup pack. Jack wears his brand new brown and dark green uniform and black pup pack. Rocky shows him how to use it and all the pups show off their materials. The monitor rang. The earl had an urgent emergency. Chase: what's wrong your highnesss.... Esesese? Earl: there are strays in barkingburg castle... I need the PAW patrol!!! Ryder: don't worry earl, we just got a new recruit and you will recognise him... No job is too big, no pup is too small!! Earl: thanks again, Ryder. Ryder: PAW patrol, to the lookout!!! Pups: Ryder's calling!!! Jack: I don't have a catchphrase, what do I do... Quick, quick think! I've got it... I think? Ryder: thanks for hustling pups, the earl called to say that there are strays in the castle.... For this mission we need Jack. We need you to use your new pup pack to capture the strays while Chase sniffs them out. Can you do it, Jack? Jack: lost or found, it's straight to the pound!! Chase: I'll sniff them out with my nose!! Ryder: alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!! They arrive at the castle and wait for the earl to open the door. Earl: Ryder, you came!! Ryder: about time too! Chase, Jack, you know what to do! Chase: Chase is on the (sneezes) case!! Jack: dad, are you all right? Chase: it's just my allergies, no need to..... (sneezes again) .... Worry!! Jack: okay?! Lost or found, it's straight to the pound! Where are the strays? Earl: straight through there!!! Sweetie: nice too see you again, Jack? Jack: you too, sweetie! Let me focus, please? Sweetie: as you were(!) Come on, Busby. We need a distraction! Sweetie walked over to an empty corridor with her notorious toy frog, Busby. Chase: go get them son!! Jack: thanks dad, arf arf mega net! Jack's net came out of his pup pack and caught the stray pups, took them to his van and chucked them into the back before Ryder stated that the mission was a success. Ryder: treats, any pup? All exept Skye and Chase: yes please!! Ryder walked over to the two pups and placed two pup treats in front of them. Ryder: what's wrong, pups? Chase: we don't feel like having pup treats, we don't deserve them. Ryder: why not? You two did a great job today! Skye: we made fools of our selves today. We embarrassed our son. We should just ground ourselves. Night! Ryder: bed time, pups!!!! All: night, Ryder!! End